What if Julie?
by Count Kulalu
Summary: This is a series of one-shots where Julie is everything but the average teenage girl that we know and love from the show.  A BenxJulie Benlie focus, but open to othersREVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT TO DO NEXT IS HIGHLY WELCOMED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
>Guess what! Today is my birthday! So as a special treat, I've decided to submit not one, but TWO stories! They are 'Klank and Orbus, Where Are You Now?' and <strong>

**'What if Julie...?'. I know I said I was only going to release one based on the poll, but I figured what the hey, and decided to do this as a special birthday gift from me to you. All you have to do is send me reviews as to whether this is good, how can I improve it, what you liked about it, and what you might like to see. I really need reviews everyone because I am really busy in real life and your reviews inspire me to let my creativity out as they tell me that 'Yes, we care that So-and-So was willing to write this and we hope to see him do more!'. So please, read, review, but most importantly, ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**-Count Kulalu-**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. **_

_**I don't own Star Trek, Star Wars, Mass Effect, Universal, Paramount, Disney, Kamen Rider, Saban, Cartoon Network, Electronic Arts, Square Enix, Marvel, DC, Rocksteady, Crazy Horse, Nestle, Wonka, Youtube and Thatguywiththeglasses either. I doubt I will be doing stories with all of those, but I just want to make sure that you all understand that I don't own any of these franchises that I use in my fics. I am just writing stories to have fun and to hopefull get people interested in my stuff. THAT's It! I make no money…Are we clear? Good!**_

"_**I do, however, reserve the right to claim Klank and Orbus as my robot minions considering that I hired them after Zeo and Ohranger ended. But I don't own the shows they appear in. **_

_**Just wanted to make that perfectly clear! Enjoy!"**_

_**-Count Kulalu-**_

* * *

><p>What if Julie…<p>

Was a descendent of a certain race of space mercenaries?

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if she lied about being an alien. Technically, she wasn't because she was born on Earth. In fact, no one could accuse her of lying because she herself didn't find out the truth about her heritage until after she met Ben. It was sometime before Ben went public that her mother decided to inform her the truth about her heritage. Yes, she was half Japanese, but she was also a part of a race of warriors that had eons of battles under their name.<p>

What surprised her most was how clever her mother was in hiding the fact that she was being trained in her heritage. Oh, it all made sense when she looked back on it. A martial arts lesson here, a push to study certain subjects more there, and a big source of support to join the tennis team there. The two of them couldn't help to share a laugh when Julie realized how much skill went into tennis that was the same in basic combat. It was no wonder that her mother was so good at it and passed of every skill she had down to her.

As for every other thing a true warrior must be skilled in, her mother taught her everything she needed to know. While it was challenging to master each and every skill-from firearms to basic recon-it wasn't hard to find the time to learn and practice. It really helped that she would make excuses about having something to do with her mother while Ben and the others had to fight some intergalactic something-or-other.

Having a mechnomorph as a pet really helped. Julie would never forget the day her mother met Ship. It was the day that she saw the secret armory her mother kept. The first impression the two had with each other wasn't the best she could hope for. Ship had somehow found a way in and was absorbing different weapons before her mother opened the door as if presenting a treasure trove, only to find some thief in the middle of plundering the goods. Her mother actually grabbed one of the guns off of a rack and almost shot Ship if she hadn't intervened.

Fortunately, her mother saw the benefits of not disintegrating Ship. For starters, he was a walking arsenal, and even more so after scanning all the weapons she owned in the armory (she of course made sure that she could get them back). Ship could also hack into devices such as locks and computer systems. However, there was one major benefit that her mother really was impressed by: the fact that Ship could become armor.

Her mother told her the stories about the armor of her ancestors. She could recall how no matter what the color of the paint job was or the number of accessories they had a warrior of her kind could be recognized by their armor. It was enough to get most others to back off. In fact, the glimpse of one, let alone a group of individuals wearing such armor was enough to spur on a flee-on-sight order for some species.

While the original armor Ship adorned Julie with was powerful and had great defensive capabilities, her mother found it to be too cumbersome for the type of combat she was trained for. She considered it more of a 'riot-control' type of armor than 'casual combat' wear. Fortunately, the problem could be solved by giving Ship the schematics of the armor her mother once wore. Julie asked why she couldn't just don the armor herself or just let Ship absorb it, but her mother's strict answer made it clear that:

1. There is no way that her armor would become a snack for some mechnomorph mutt.

2. Despite the fact that she was a blood relation-and as her mother, had actually given birth to her-the armor was attuned to be only available to be worn by her. She said it was a somewhat new practice because sometimes when her more recent ancestors were killed in battle, their enemies would claim their armor. It used to be a rule that armor can be attuned to members of a bloodline, but the occasional betrayal of a family member stopped this practice as well.

So now she had her armor. Adding that to the weapons she had gained and some skills she had acquired, she had the makings of a proud warrior of her race. The question however was whether she was ready. That is what tonight would test.

Once again, some force out in space thought that it would be a snap to gain control of the galaxy by gaining the Ultimatrix from Ben's cold dead body. At least, his soon to be cold body. They thought that holding him for ransom first would help them earn a prophet. Already, they contacted the plumbers demanding 100,000,000 credits in the next hour and that was just the price to keep them from announcing the ransom on every broadcast system on Earth. Who knew that Earth's pride as having Ben as their unstoppable hero was worth that much?

Kevin and Gwen already tried to save the Ultimatrix wielding hero. Sadly, it seemed that these aliens knew how to deal with them as well. If her HUD scans on the warehouse were any indication, there was familiar red headed girl and her boyfriend both incapacitated next to an impression Ben.

Now, it was up to her to go save her boyfriend. While she was determined to do it to save the person she loved, she also had an ulterior motive for doing so. Julie wanted to save Ben to make a point not just to him, Kevin and Gwen, but also to herself. She wanted to prove that she was not this delicate doll that was going to break if handled the wrong way.

Delicate. The word was possibly the greatest insult one could give to her. Her heritage decreed that both the males and females were on equal footing. Her mother explained that while it may have been traditionally expected for her to have the skills needed to take care of a house and children, she is also greatly expected to be able to fight alongside any man; especially HER man. To be called delicate was the equivalent of saying she was nothing more than breeding stalk. The word never rang well with her before, but knowing the underlined insult it now presented only intensified her hate for the word.

The armored alien standing by the window closest to her finally turned around to mock his prisoners. As she finally found the opportunity she was waiting for, she couldn't help but to think how much fury she would have if any of them dared to think of her as delicate after she finished saving them. Especially considering how she just jumped though an upper window and had started shooting at three of her friend's captors. Each one had hit their only weak spots with perfect accuracy and they immediately went down without a struggle.

She had set her blaster to stun, mind you. She didn't want her friends to think she was now a killer. Although, while she would tell her friends this later, she let the last alien captor's thoughts of his comrades' demises run through his head.

"W-who a-are y- yo-ou?" he stuttered in broken English. He had dropped his own weapon in fear after getting a good look at what kind of armor Julie was wearing.

The armor was mostly black with green acting as the outlining color. It was sleek and more streamlined than the usual armor Ship covered her up in. It showed of more of her feminine form and yet, the sleekness added onto her intimidation factor. Her wrists were adorned with weapon bracers. She also had a jetpack that apparently had a rocket launcher at the top. Still, it seemed she didn't need to show off what these extra accessories did due to the sidearm she was wielding. It was a gun that was VERY familiar in shadowy circles. Add that to the undisputedly iconic type of helmet she wore, and the alien merc reached the conclusion that his number had been called up.

"_My name is Julie Yamato._" She held up her EE-3 carbine rifle in a no-nonsense manner. The light's reflection off of her green tinged T-shaped visor added to her forbidding tone. The speakers in her helmet contributed as well. "_Like my mother, I am a proud warrior…of Mandalore._"

One blast to the face later and he was down. Julie snapped her fingers and Ship dissolved her helmet to reveal her face. She flicked her hair nonchalantly and smiled at the shocked looks she received from the others.

"So, I guess I should tell you about what I was doing while you were all out saving the universe."

**The End…or the Beginning?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you guys think? Send a review about it! In fact, if you want to see what could happen if Julie was such and such, then send me an idea in your review. Please send me plenty of good reviews! It is my creative fuel and inspires me to send more stuff to you people! :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. **_

_**I don't own Star Trek, Star Wars, Mass Effect, Universal, Paramount, Disney, Kamen Rider, Saban, Cartoon Network, Electronic Arts, Square Enix, Marvel, DC, Rocksteady, Crazy Horse, Nestle, Wonka, Youtube and Thatguywiththeglasses either. I doubt I will be doing stories with all of those, but I just want to make sure that you all understand that I don't own any of these franchises that I use in my fics. I am just writing stories to have fun and to hopefull get people interested in my stuff. THAT's It! I make no money…Are we clear? Good!**_

"_**I do, however, reserve the right to claim Klank and Orbus as my robot minions considering that I hired them after Zeo and Ohranger ended. But I don't own the shows they appear in. **_

_**Just wanted to make that perfectly clear! Enjoy!"**_

_**-Count Kulalu-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Note:<strong>_

_**I am very busy with college work, especially papers and midterms right now so I won't be updating for a while. However, I just had to get this chapter out there because of a certain someone. ;)  
><strong>_

_**This chapter is thanks to ETNRL4L 's review, who challenged me to right the mundane and make it interesting. Have I met your challenge, ETNRL4L? Or did I not fit the bill?  
><strong>_

_**Remember: Reviews and Suggestions are appreciated, and Good Reviews Tell me to write more and try to update more often. I don't even consider thinking about a new chapter unless I see at least 5 reviews. Also, check out my other stories if you can. With that all out of the way, enjoy the show! :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>What if Julie…<p>

Was a medical intern and pregnant with the first born of the Savior of the Universe?

* * *

><p>"There is no escape for you, foolish woman! You are now mine to do with as I please! Maybe I'll mutate you and your child into the most nightmarish creation I can conjure up! Whatever I choose to do, I know that you will be my greatest test subject! Oh, that miscreant whom you called a husband shall rue the day he ever meddled with the genius of DOCTOR ANIMO! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Doctor Animo's cackling died done a bit as he finished his speech. "So any last words?"<p>

Any other woman would be cowering under the counter of the lobby, praying for some miracle to intervene on their behalf. Any woman who was in the middle of her pregnancy like her caught in this situation would undoubtedly be praying for their safety as well as that of their unborn child. Maybe another woman would even consider that their time has come and hope that they and their child would enter paradise unhindered.

Julie just calmly turned to the next page of her holo-book. "Sic him, Ship."

"What!" The good doctor immediately turned around, only to see the green and black blob that encompassed his entire form. Before the doctor knew it, he was suddenly in a prison that had green walls of energy on all sides. Ship separated from the prison and jumped up onto the counter next to his favorite companion, who gave him a series of strokes on his head as a thank you.

"Thank you, Ship." She looked toward the clock, finding that it was two minutes until six. "Hey Miley, would you mind calling security and have them come for another pickup?"

Doctor Milelean "Miley" Perouva came rushing in. She was one of the hospital's prime doctors and a very good one at that. Miley was a pinnacle member of the FRC (Fast Responsive Care) and a famous one at that, due to her ability to beat most ambulances on foot, even at this day and age. The Kineceleran was no slouch when it came to matters in the hospital. It was said that she could reach nearly any patient in the entire hospital in a heartbeat, or in Julie's case, she was always just a quick shout away.

The doctor took one look at the imprisoned madman and sighed. "Again, Julie? This is the fourth time this week some 'rogues gallery' member of your husband's gone after you. You know, if you were any other woman you would have taken up the offer to have your maternity leave early and wait it out in some bunker somewhere hidden."

"Believe me, sometimes I wonder why I keep bothering to come here, too. " She gave her Kineceleran friend a smile. "Besides getting more of my probation period done and getting a better rate if I work longer, I can also show these other buffoons that I'm not afraid of them."

Miley couldn't help but to give a slight grin at that. "Still, you shouldn't take too many risks by being out in the open like this. I mean, sure, I can help you out like any other Fast Responsive call I get here, but I don't have the strength to take down some of Ben's bigger baddies."

"I could probably give them a run for their money." Said a rougher voice coming from the doorway. In walked in the hospital's security service, led by their chief, a Miss Fraansciska "Fraan" Fuartituudo. All a person needed to basically sum her up is that she was once a prominent fighter in the cross-species combat tournaments. Oh, and she is also a Tetramand.

"I had no trouble taking out this freak's army of mutant froggers. " She stretched her arms back in boredom. "It was barely worth even calling it a workout. Seriously, guys like these are nothing compared to those I've fought back in the league."

"Not the point, Fraan." Miley replied as the other guards were moving the imprisoned Doctor Animo out of the room and set on delivering him to whatever prison he **didn't** just escape from (because sending him back would be stupid). As for the mutant frogs, well, the cafeteria had been asking for more unique ingredients to cater towards the patients with a less xenophobic palette.

"Relax, Miley." Julie said with a relaxed hand on her hip. "Today's my last day before I go. In fact, it's about time I headed home."

"Well, we better make sure you make it to your vehicle safely." Fraan said. The three of them walked towards the hospital's exit. "Can't have any other madman try to strike you down. I don't think the my reputation could handle being sued by the galaxy's greatest hero for neglecting his wife in her hour of need."

Even Julie could tell that was just another joke being played on her supposed weakness in her current state. She knew that if anything, her two friends at the hospital knew that she wasn't a helpless damsel despite whatever the media stated about her. "Well, just make sure that I open the door to my car with nothing horrible happening to me and the next time we meet will probably be just for a checkup."

"Thank goodness!" The Kinecerian spread her arms in fake jubilee. "I no longer have to wake up every day, wondering what sort of magical voodoo doctor, band of knights, or glowing pretty boy dressed up in black and metal will come by today making this hospital a mess."

"C'mon, Miley. Like you didn't enjoy beating up those 'never knights' or whatever they were called." Fraan smirked.

Miley looked a bit sheepish. "Well, it was a bit of fun, but I'm under the Hippocratic Oath. I'm supposed to help people get out of the Hospital, not be the reason they end up here."

"That didn't stop you from kicking that one in the face twelve times."

"He called me a 'sleek and slithery harlot'." She crossed her arms. The mask of her helmet actually went down to cover her face. That only happened when she was either using super speed, or was really ticked off. That, and her tail was shifting back and forth like a curving pendulum. "I happen to be happily married, thank you very much!"

"Well, this is where I get going. I'll see you two later." Julie said. Ship immediately leapt from her back and morphed into a flying car around her. She lowered the window on the driver's side to make her final good byes. After getting assurance that the hospital wouldn't disappear since she would not be working on her internship for a while, she pulled up her window and had Ship Fly them straight home.

XXXXX

It was 6: 32 p. m. when she returned to her quaint little house in Bellwood. Considering that Doctor Animo was back in jail, and she hadn't heard any other reports of other villains or mishaps happening, she would guess Ben would be home around 7:00. This would give her plenty of time to devote to her newly adopted hobby: knitting.

Knitting was surprisingly therapeutic. Julie never thought that she would ever consider partaking in the art herself. She had at first doubted her mother, thinking it was just a simple wives' tale. Her mother explained that even if you were too tired to get up, it was helpful to at least keep your hands busy. She asked Gwen if she did something similar during her own pregnancy with her son, Devlin. The Anodite admitted-with a hint of embarrassment-to knitting quite a few socks and hats when she felt her mana was fluctuating too rapidly to try simple spells and her mind was too restless to meditate. Julie was glad she took up the hobby, considering that she had to give up playing tennis for the safety of her baby and had grown more stir crazy from not being as active as she used to. The fact that she could make some amazing scarfs, socks, and mittens was talent she was glad to have obtained.

Time seemed to pass by as Julie knitted while paying no attention to the clock. Eventually a green glow could be seen shining through her window. Undoubtedly her husband was home, having used one of his alien forms that were capable of flight to get him home. Low and behold, he walked through the door and entered, glad to see that his wife was there on the couch happy to see him as well.

"So how was your day, Ben?" Julie asked her husband as she continued knitting. She was now starting to work on a pair of little socks. She had just finished something special that was folded into a bundle next to her.

"Surprisingly slow. It looked like I was going to get some excitement when I heard that Doctor Animo broke out of his cell. That is, until I got the message that he was already on his way back to prison when I got the call to go after him." He then gave his wife a knowing look. "According to the news, he was apparently taken down by the 'pet' of a 'woman who was due to drop any day'."

"I'm not that far along! I barely started showing a couple of weeks ago. I'm still months from being due!" She cried out, taking a stop from her knitting. She huffed in disdain. "Just because I've had to take a break from tennis, does not mean I've gotten that big!"

"Sorry, Jules, I'm just repeating what I've heard." Ben smiled, but then it faltered. "Still, I wish you would have called me. I would have come to you in a moment's notice."

"I'm fine, Ben. It wasn't even that much of a problem. I had Ship with me the whole time." She petted Ship's head. "He could handle Animo just fine. He didn't even have to use any elaborate forms. Didn't you, boy?"

"Ship! Ship!"

"Still, the fact that Animo was just the fourth-"

"I know. I know. It means that he won't be the last to try." She placed both hands on her belly as she rolled her eyes in exaggeration. "Poor, poor, Julie! I was just a normal girl, who dreamed of playing tennis and one day becoming a doctor. Now my world is totally upside down because I could not resist the alluring wiles of the famous Ben Tennyson! I could have just stood him up at the alter and made a run for it once I knew what I was really getting into. Now I'm in mortal danger because I am caring the child of the galaxy's savior!"

"Well, when you say it like that, you don't sound very honored." Ben joked as he sat on the couch, next to his wife.

"Ben, I learned the risks of dating you, let alone marrying you." She leaned against his shoulder. "Besides, we both know the reason these guys are going after me is because they think I've become helpless due to my pregnancy. It was the same way with Gwen."

"Not exactly the same." Ben recalled. "There was that whole 'Gwen is the mother of the chosen magical prodigy' thing that had Hex going after her."

"Well how many hits to the head from her did it take for him to realize that being pregnant didn't make her magic weaker, just more unpredictable?"

Considering one of those bouts of 'unpredictable magic' caused Gwen to unleash an army of tentacle behemoths on Hex, when she was just trying to cast a spell to break his force fields, it was no wonder none of the villains messed with her for the longest while. Even after Devlin was born, Ben noticed that all their usual foes still kept some distance from her.

"Still, Gwen at least has super powers…" Ben started, but stopped when he saw the look Julie was giving him. It was the look that said, 'If you say one more word, you can ask Ship if he'll be willing to have a new bunkmate'. IT was a look that rivaled Vilgax's 'kneel before me' stare.

"I have a pet that can hack into any database or lock imaginable, especially since we live in a technological society. At a moment's notice, Ship will encase me in armor which has gotten stronger since he has become more protective of me in my current state, He can transform into any assortment of weapons, become a warship, and whatever he can't destroy-so long as it's electronic-he can absorb." She plainly stated. "So no Ben, I don't have super powers, but I'm pretty well covered, don't you think?"

"I guess you are." He sighed. "Still, isn't it a hero's job to protect the one he loves most from his band of super villains?"

"Well look at it this way, Ben. Would you rather be married to someone who you always have to save from danger…," She picked up the bundle of yarn she was making before she started the little socks, which was revealed to be a green scarf with the Ultimatrix symbol on both ends. "Or would you rather be married to someone who is willing to stand up for themselves when you are out there saving the galaxy far away, can stand alongside you as save others, and to be willing to be your support when you need it."

"Well, considering who decided to say yes, I'm glad I got you, Julie." Ben grinned as Julie wrapped the scarf around his neck, while giving a quick peck on the cheek. The hero of the galaxy got up with a grateful look and decided he should get to making dinner for the two of them. as he walked towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but to ask. "Why did you have to be so smart?"

"Who says I am?" She smirked as she returned to her knitting. "I still married you and fell for your cunning tricks. Now, I'm apparently going to be the one who will undoubtedly get blamed for unleashing a whole new generation of Tennyson onto the galaxy."

"What about Gwen and Kevin?" Ben called back.

"They're Levin's. They're expected to cause trouble!" She was almost done with her socks. Just a few more strokes of the needles and-

She smelled smoke.

Julie immediately called out to Ben. "Ben! You're not cooking as Heatblast again, are you?"

"…**No**." Ben sheepishly called back, however his voice was that of a familiar Pyronite.

Julie looked toward Ship and sighed. "Ship, go and make sure he didn't set fire to the kitchen…again."

"Ship! Ship!" Ship immediately turned into what looked like a fire extinguisher on spidery legs. It seemed even the Mechnomorph doubted the culinary skill of Ben/Heatblast.

Julie looked towards her belly and gave it a gentle rub. "I hope you will at least know not to get into trouble."

She could only hope that her child would get her brains and not just his father's good looks.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So was it good, bad, or something worth commenting on? Send me a review to let me know what you think andor want to see next time! Get the word out that this series exists! Tell your friends! Please do. I Wanna know what you all have to say! Until then, TTFN! :)  
><strong>_


End file.
